


sing me

by amazoamayo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Most relationships are platonic, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!young k, sungjin is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazoamayo/pseuds/amazoamayo
Summary: younghyun tries to hide a secret from his members but fails.oryoung k is a little to relieve stress and is afraid of his members knowing.along with a sprinkle of jaehyungparkian





	1. 1♡

Being a celebrity was already hard enough for Younghyun. But being a songwriter with tremendously busy schedules, comebacks, concerts and more, the stress was getting to him. It got to the point where he was not able to sleep at night and was barely eating. Of course, his bandmates were worried about him, but he would dismiss it saying he was okay. 

 

This is how Younghyun found himself with his laptop on his lap, a search engine opened. It was late at night and Younghyun was unable to sleep as usual. He knew it was because of stress, but he did not know how to help himself. 

 

‘ _ ways to relieve stress _ ’ he typed in to the search bar. He scrolled and scrolled, uninterested by the results. Though, one result managed to catch his eye. 

 

“Age regression?” he read aloud. After reading a few articles and stories, he learned that this was of relieving stress involved mentally turning back time to when you were a child and behave like one. He figured that he should probably be weirded out by this, but the boy found it endearing, If he were being honest with himself, he wanted to try it. 

 

He found out that for some people it was triggered by colorful things or children’s toys. Suddenly, he has remembered that his baby cousin had left his pacifier at their dorm the day Younghyun babysat him. He got up and walked over to his desk where the baby blue pacifier seemingly stared at him. Cautiously and carefully, he picked it up and went to wash it off. 

 

He sat back down in his bed and stared at the object. Slowly, he placed it in his mouth, expecting to hate the way it felt.  Though, after a few seconds of sucking, he melted into the comforting feeling and felt all his stress melt away.

 

He learned that this was called headspace. 

 

He felt his eyes get droopy and clutched onto a stuffed bear he had gotten as a present from one of his fans. And just like that, for once, he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. 2♡

Over the next few weeks, Younghyun had memorized the schedule of his bandmates and knew when and how long he had alone time. This was his little time. Though, this day was different. He had not prepared for the possibility that one of the members could have left something behind. And come back to get it.

 

That is how we have an understandingly confused Sungjin staring at Younghyun, who was holding a chick plushie and watching cartoons with a pacifier in his mouth. Sungjin could see Younghyun’s eyes become wet as the boy began to panic. Before he had the chance to say anything, Younghyun picked himself up and ran to his room, tears running down his face. 

 

Sungjin’s fatherly senses started kicking in and he calmly walked after the distressed boy. As he walked down the hall that lead to their rooms, he could hear light sniffles coming from a specific room. It was Jae’s.

 

Sungjin lightly knocked on the door. 

 

“Younghyn.. Can you please let me in?” He asked softly. 

 

“No!” He could hear through the door. Sungjin sighed.

 

“I promise I won’t judge you Hyunnie.” The nickname seemed to do the trick, as Sungjin heard the lock on the door click. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a pouty Younghyun holding onto a chick plushie and sucking on his thumb. Sungjin’s expression softened. 

 

“Aigoo, so cute.” 

 

“I’m not cute,” Youonghyun disagreed. “I’m a freak.” Sungjin smiled and hugged the boy.

 

“Being a little doesn’t make you a freak.” Younghyun let out a small gasp.

 

“How did you know, hyung?” He asked.

 

“There may or may not be a member of Got7 that is a little.” Younghyun’s eyes widened. 

 

“Really?! Who?” He asked with excitement, forgetting about how nervous he was being little in front of Sungjin. 

 

“That’s a secret.” Younghyun pouted, making Sungjin hold back the urge to squish his cheeks.  

 

“How little are you feeling right now, Hyun?” Sungjin asked, hoping he would get to meet little Younghyun. Younghyun pondered the answer to this question. He looked up at Sungjin.

 

“Vewy.” 

 

Who knew one word could make Sungjin’s heart melt in an instant. He instantly cooed at the younger and how cute he was. 

 

“Well, what do you want to do, baby?” Younghyun blushed at the nickname and thought for a moment. His eyes beamed at the idea his brain conjured.

 

“Color!” He said excitedly, coming from behind the bedroom door. Younghyun began leading Sungjin to the living room where he was before the elder came home. There, Sungjin found Younghyun’s previously abandoned coloring book and sheets of paper with about 5 crayons scattered around it and a baby blue pacifier. He made a mental note to buy the boy more stuff. 

 

Sungjin watched curiously as Younghyun began doodling on one of the blank sheets of paper. He had never seen Younghyun so focused on one set thing. His tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth, immediately making him cuter than he already was.

 

After a while of watching Younghyun scribble on the paper, he happily turned over to Sungjin, showing off his drawing. 

 

“Look, Bubba!” Younghyun exclaimed, catching Sungjin off guard with the new nickname. The drawing contained five poorly drawn stick figures. They were all holding hands, and there were names above them in butchered Korean. Sungjin took note of the heart in between the ones that were labeled “me!” and “jae hyung.” His crush on Jae had been a little obvious, but only to Sungjin. 

 

“That looks great, baby.” Sungjin said, causing an even wider smile to form on the boy’s face. Sungjin had an idea.

 

“How about we hang it on the fridge?” The younger boy bounced happily at the idea and ran to the kitchen. Sungjin found a magnet and put the picture in place. The two stood back and admired the drawing. They were walking back to the living room when Sungjin heard a soft yawn. 

 

“Is my little prince tired?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Younghyun silently nodded as a blush grew on his face from the sudden nickname. 

 

“Go to my room while I clean up, alright?” Younghyun nodded again and headed to his bubba’s room after grabbing his stuffed chicken. Sungjin assumed that he would be clingy and not want to nap alone. He went to the living room to clean up the paper and crayons that lay on the floor. As he was cleaning up, he came across Younghyun’s pacifier and decided he would give it to him before his nap. 

 

After putting the things in Younghyun’s bedroom, Sungjin went over to his bedroom. He found Younghyun sitting on the bed, waiting for Sungjin to arrive. Younghyun looked at Sungjin with hopeful eyes, and luckily he caught on. He went over to Younghyun and gave him the pacifier. Instantly, the boy laid down and melted into the bed, already on the verge of sleep.

 

He mumbled through the pacifier, 

 

“Bubba sleep with Youngie.” How could Sungjin say no to such a cute boy? He climbed into the bed beside Younghyun and closed the distance between them. His eyes were already closed and Sungjin couldn’t help but coo at the sight.

 

“Goodnight Bubba,” was heard in the room. It was returned with a, 

 

“Goodnight baby.”


End file.
